Secrets & Lies
by ReginaMills96
Summary: 15 year old Alex met her boyfriend Luke in care. But when she finds out she's pregnant she's unable to bring herself to tell him An accident at school leads to her finding her birth mother but will she tell Luke anything? Lara S./Patrick S. OC-Luke Pendle
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own casualty but I do own Alexandra Stone.**_

(Alex's POV)

"Alex!"

I heard my name and turned to see my boyfriend, Luke running towards me a smile on his face. That grin still made my heart flutter. I'd met Luke Pendle in care. He'd been in care since he was 6, after his dad left his mum couldn't look after him anymore. I'd been in care since I was born. My parents didn't want me. I was in foster care until I was 5 but people wanted babies not kids. So I ended up in a home. I finally met Luke when I was 11 and we'd been together ever since. He'd rescued me and got us our own flat. I hated that home.

Luke was gorgeous, his black hair layed spikily across his face and his blue eyes sparkled. I had long blonde hair that was naturally wavy and the same piercing blue eyes. I didn't know much about my mother.

"Alex?" Luke said

"Sorry what?" I asked

"You were thinking about her again weren't you?"

"Yeah..." I admitted

"I told you we don't need your mum we're fine just you and me baby"

Luke smiled and kissed me softly.

"Come on we're going to be late" he added

"I'll meet you there, I need the toilet" I smiled kissing his cheek

I went to the toilet and shut myself in. I sat on the toilet and pulled the box from my bag. I took out the white test and waited. I felt sick, I hadn't eaten this morning I was so nervous. I waited and waited. After I saw the little pink plus sign I rammed the test in the grey bin and rushed out of the cubicle. I caught my arm on an old nail and it ripped straight through my blazer and into my arm.

"Argh!" I cried out clinging my arm to my chest.

I found Luke after form and pulled him to oneside.

"Luke I need to talk to you?" I told him

"What happened to your arm?" He asked

"I caught it on a rusty nail in the toilets" I explained

"It needs checking babe"

"Luke listen there's something I need to tell you..." I said

"Tell me later babe" he said

He took me to Holby City hospital. Luke stayed with me. The receptionist was a gobby blonde girl that didn't seem much older than me.

"My girlfriend's cut her arm" Luke explained

"Name?" she said sounding bored

"Lucy Walker"

Luke came and sat down next to me.

"What name did you give her?" I asked

"Lucy Walker" Luke replied

We always gave fake names if they found out who we really were they'd put us back in care. Before long we were shown through to cubicles. I sat on the bed. The doctor poked her head in.

"I'll be right back" she said in an australian accent

When the curtain closed, I turned to Luke.

"I'll be right back" I immitated the doctor perfectly.

Luke doubled over in laughter.

"Lara you in there?" a voice came from the other side of the curtain

"Umm no I'm just on my way to the carsie" I said in another perfect immitation and Luke held back laughter

"Oh...kay"

The curtain opened and a dark haired paramedic came in. Luke and I both burst out laughing. He stopped dead in his tracks looking at me.

"are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah your friend needs to wait in reception" he said

Luke kissed my head and left with the paramedic.

That was weird. That paramedic dude looked like he saw a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

(Alex's POV)

The doctor came back in and pulled on some gloves.

"Hi I'm Dr Lara Stone, what's the problem?" she asked

"She's hurt her arm" Luke answered for me

"Sorry who are you?" she asked

"I'm her boyfriend"

"Well I'm sure your girlfriend can answer for herself. Why don't you wait in reception? I'll come and get you when we're done"

Luke gave her a really bad look before kissing me softly.

"I love you" he said

"Love you too" I said as he left

"Okay what happened?" Dr Stone asked

"I caught it on a rusty nail"

"Well… it doesn't look like you've caused any damage to your nerves. I'll arrange for an x-ray to make sure there's nothing left in there, then I'll get some bloods and stitch it up" she smiled

"No!" I said quickly

"Sorry what?" she asked

"No x-ray"

"It's okay to be scared" she said

"I'm not scared! Look just leave it okay?"

"I'm afraid I can't as your doctor I have a duty of care to you, so if there's anything I need to know, you need to tell me?"

"But I haven't even told Luke yet…"

"Ah you're pregnant?" she asked

I nodded. "I only found out this morning. You can't tell him"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, is there anyone I can call for you? Your mum maybe? She'll be worried about you"

I scoffed. "Good luck with that. If you can find her it'll be a miracle. I've been waiting 15 years for her…I wasn't good enough for her"

"Maybe she thought you deserved better? When I gave up my daughter I was about your age, her father was young too. When she was born I looked into her blue eyes and I just knew she deserved a better life then I could give her. So I gave her up" she explained

"Why haven't you found her again? What if she wants to know you?" I asked curious about the situation

"I don't want to disrupt her life. If she's happy I don't want to drop a bombshell. I don't even know if she knows about me. And if she does then I don't want to mess with the mental picture she has of what her mum is like" I could see the regret in her eyes

"What was her name?"

"Allie…It was short for Alexandra"

My stomach lurched. Alexandra…and her name was Lara STONE. Oh my god…

"I need to go" I said standing up

"Whoa whoa whoa" she stood in front of me blocking my exit

"Just sit down and calm down for a second"

"You don't understand. I'll book another appointment but right now I need to go" I said rushing off

(Lara's POV)

As she rushed off something fell out of her pocket. A green card. I bent down and picked it up.

"Hey wait! You forgot…this"

It was too late she'd gone. I looked at the card. It was a provisional driving license.

_**Alex Stone**_

_**17/03/1997**_

_**19 Brookes Close **_

_**Rochdale**_

My head started to spin and the colour drained from my face as I realized the truth. I'd been talking to my daughter for the last hour. I couldn't take it anymore and the room began to spin. I made out the blur of a person but I couldn't tell anything else and then everything went dark.

"Lara? Lara? Can you here me?" I recognized the voice

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up.

"Take it easy" Harry said "You need to go home and get some rest"

"I'm fine I just had the bit of a shock" I explained

He looked at me waiting for an explanation.

(Alex's POV)

When we got home I sat down.

"Luke I need to talk to you"

Luke came in and sat next to me.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked

"I'm…I'm pregnant" I stuttered

"What?" He asked

"We're having a baby" I said again

I felt better now it was all out in the open, now I didn't have to make all the decisions by myself. What happened next was the one thing I would never have predicted. I was expecting the silent treatment…for him to pass out…yell…cry…anything.

"WOOHOO!" Luke screamed jumping out of his seat and punching the air

It scared the hell out of me and it took a few minutes for me to calm my heart again.

"You're happy about this?" I asked amazed at his reaction now I'd gotten over the shock

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna be a dad! We're going to have a family"

I stood there staring at him.

"We're 16" I said

"Babe think about it. We never had parents or families, our kid will have that"

Did he actually think we could raise a baby? We were kids for god sake.


	3. Chapter 3

(Lara's POV)

I sat in my car parked on Brookes Close, staring at the house. I had been for the last two hours, I driven here after work and I still hadn't been able to go to the door. She was my daughter, I'd seen the way she'd spoken about her mum. What if she had a family in there? I couldn't compete with that. I just wanted to know her. I wasn't expected her to drop everything and move in with me. I just wanted to know her...be there for her. Especially through the pregnancy.

I finally decided it was now or never. I picked up my handbag and got out of the car. I stood at the bottom of the path taking a deep breathe. I walked swiftly up the path and knocked on the door without hesitating. The boy opened the door.

"Hi is Alex around?" I asked

"She's asleep" he answered

"Can I wait until she wakes up?"

"I don't think s-"

"Please. It's important" I pleaded

He sighed and stepped aside. I went inside.

"Do you want a coffee?" He asked

"Sure thanks"

Alex came in looking tired and dazed. Her arm had been bleeding through the bandage.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked

"Allie please I just want to talk"

"My names Alex" she said

"Can I look at your arm?" At least I knew what I was doing with that.

"Okay..." she finally allowed

I had a mobile stitching kit and some gloves and it didn't take long for me to sort it.

I gave her back the license too.

"Where are your parents?" I asked

"We can take care of ourselves. What business is it of yours?" Luke asked

"Luke leave it" Alex told him "She's my mum"

(Alex's POV)

"Do you know how many times I've had to hold her while she cried for her mum!?" Luke said bitterly

"I'm sorry for that!" Lara threw back

"It's not good enough!" Luke yelled

"I didn't want to hurt her!"

"STOP IT!" I screamed "I'm sorry, I think you should go" I said to Lara

"Allie I just want to know you, call me please" she handed me a card and went.

(Luke's POV)

The next morning Alex wasn't feeling good and the morning sickness was really getting to her. I was willing to stay at home with her but she wouldn't have it. The past year had been hard for both of us and we were behind as it was, Alex was doing a good job of catching up but I wasn't. Alex was adamant that we had to go. I had a car but I wasn't supposed to drive because I was 16 so I only had a provisional license. But this was an emergency, we couldn't have another late. Alex and I got in the car and I pulled out into the road.

(Alex's POV)

I wanted to text Lara, I wanted to know my mum. I needed to...I pulled out my phone and typed out a message before selecting a contact.

"Babe, leave it we don't need her" Luke said peering over my shoulder at the already complete text message

"I need her. I want her to know her grandchild" I argued

"It'll ruin everything. It'll ruin us" he said looking at me

Luke was watching me and not the road. The worst thing was I didn't realise until I heard the screeching of the brakes. In those last seconds, I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"LUUUUKE!" I screamed

The lorry smashed into the side of the car and that was the last thing I saw before everything went dark.

When I woke up it was like I was watching a movie. The car was upside down and there were so many noises. A constant horn and a car alarm. I looked around me. Where was Luke? I pulled myself out of the window and laid on the road for a second. My whole body was engulfed in pain but it was like I couldn't feel it.

I pulled myself up and the first thing I saw was Luke laid in the road. There was so much blood I couldn't see his face. I think that was the moment I knew it was bad. I grabbed my phone. It was smashed up. I took hold of Luke's hand.

"Please wake up Luke" I sobbed "Luke I need you"

I heard the sirens soon after and when I saw blue lights reflecting of nearby buildings, I knew help was coming.

"See Luke Help is here its going to be okay" I told him before running over to the paramedics as they got out of the ambulance. I recognised the darkhaired male but I didn't recognise the other.

"Where are you hurt sweetheart?" The woman asked

"I'm fine it's my boyfriend, Luke. You have to help him" I told them

I refused to leave Luke's side even when we got to the hospital. He had to wake up. He had to. We crashed through the doors at the hospital and doctors surrounded us.

"Okay, this is Luke Pendle, 16. Involved in a severe RTC with a lorry. He's been unconcious through out. GCS is 4 BP 160/80. Query spinal damage" The male paramedic said

"Okay, get him into resus. Who's this?" he said looking at me

"This is Alex Stone, 15. Involved in the same RTC, head injury, she was conscious when we arrived but drowsy. Refused treatment throughout" the woman said

"I want FBC's, U's and E's. CT, MRI and X-ray. And someone page Lara" the male doctor said I guessed he was the boss the way he was throwing orders round

What were they talking about? RTC? GCS? FBC? MRI? I felt like they were talking another language. But there were two words I understood perfectly. Spinal damage.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked "Is he going to die?"

No one was answering me. Then the machine began beeping continuously and I knew something was wrong.

"He's arrested" The doctor said

I'd seen enough episodes of Grey's anatomy and ER to know what that meant. He was dying and there was nothing I could do...I stood there in silence watching. A nurse approached me.

"Come on lets get you seen by a doctor" she said

I shook my head. "No, I want to stay. I need to. Please?" I pleaded

They did something and Luke's body arched off the bed as I watched helplessly. Another doctor came through the doors.

"Patrick get her out of here and find Lara" the first doctor said

The man took me out, I didn't have the strength to fight him off. My head was spinning but I refused to let the darkness take over. I needed to be with Luke. I stood outside the doors my hand pressed against the glass as I looked in.

I watched his body arch again through the glass. Lara came up behind me.

"Alex?" she said "Come on you don't need to see this"

"I'm not leaving him" I said determined

Luke's body arched again. He couldn't leave me. I couldn't do any of this by myself. He was 16. 16! It wasn't his time. I'd give anything for that to be me...

I turned around to Lara.

"Help him" I whispered

"Sweetheart, his body has suffered serious trama-" she tried to tell me

"I won't let him die" I stated

I saw the glance between the two doctors.

"You need treating" Lara insisted

"Like hell I do! Your telling me if it was him in there you wouldn't be stood here?" I motioned to the other doctor

She gave me a sympathetic look. I didn't want sympathy. I wanted Luke.

I saw the flat line on the monitor jump up and tears streamed my cheeks at the feeling of relief. I turned a fell into Lara's arms, sobbing. She held me stroking my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

(Patrick's POV)

Lara was so good with Alex she was a great mother. We should have never given our baby girl away. You know I was surprised I wasn't in a hospital bed. I'd just found out I was going to be a grandfather. At my age...

Lara was trying her best to coax Alex into cubicles but she wouldn't have it.

"I want to see him" I told them both

"Hmmm if I get you in there then you let me examine you?" Lara asked

(Alex's POV)

"How about Dr dude here does that and you come and get me if anything changes with Luke?"

"Deal" she agreed

"Thanks mate" I said immitating her accent

She laughed "That immitation of yours only causes trouble"

I went in to Luke and took his hand.

"Hey listen, they're making me go and get checked over in a minute but I need you...we both do. So please hold on until I come back to look after you" I kissed his head "I love you"

I wiped my tears as I walked out of resus. I was going to give this guy a proper grilling.

He led me through to a cubicle and I sat down. He had a look at my head.

"That needs stitches" He said

"Your not putting a needle anywhere near me" I said

"Close your eyes I need to see the damage to your eyelid" he said

I did as he asked and then there was a sharp scratch. My eyes flung open.

"All done. See wasn't that bad was it?" he asked

"You jerk!" I exclaimed

"I've had worse. When I did that to Lara she hit me. I've loved her ever since" he chuckled

"I don't blame her" I smiled at the thought of her hitting him.

"So your dating Lara?"

"Married. She chose to keep her name." He explained as he was stitching my head

"Have you two got any kids?" I asked

"Just you. I think one Stone Jr is enough trouble"

"I asked if you had any kids together?" I rephrased my question.

"Yes. You"

"Is this your weird way of trying to tell me your my dad?" I asked

"She hasn't told you yet?" He asked with a look on his face that said he'd just put his foot in it.

"No she didn't but i'm glad you did...grandad" I chuckled

He laughed "Hilarious..."

(Lara's POV)

I got Alex back in one piece. She had a sore head, bruising around her eyes. Broken ribs. She was lucky and the baby was fine.

"I might have put my foot in it?" Patrick told me

"How?" I asked

"I pulled the numbing trick on her.. And kind of told her I was her dad"

"The numbing trick really?"

Alex sat with Luke in resus. We couldn't tear he away from him. She didn't sleep or eat or change her clothes. The bruising around her eyes had come out more and she looked like a panda. She needed some sleep. I'd been awake for the best part of the time. Patrick and I kept taking it in turns to watch her. On the fourth day, Alex kept dozing off every few minutes and I decided enough was enough.

"Alex come on, lets go home" I told her

"I'm not leaving him" she argued

"Alexandra Stone you need some sleep. Let's go."

"No i'm staying" she said

I sighed. "Alex i'm serious. You need to start looking after yourself"

"I'm fine"

I was fighting a losing battle. I waited until she was asleep and Patrick carried her out to the car.

(Alex's POV)

When I woke up I didn't have a clue where I was. It wasn't the hospital? A hotel maybe? I walked down the long hall opening doors until I found the bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach down the toilet, which wasn't a lot because I'd barely eaten the past few days. I rinsed my mouth and used a spare toothbrush with a post-it note marked 'Allie'. One weird hotel. I went downstairs wearing yesterdays clothes.

When I saw the picture of Lara and Patrick at the bottom of the stairs I was fuming.

I marched into the kitchen.

"Why am I here?" I demanded

"Alex you needed to sleep" she replied

"No I needed to be with Luke!" I said "I want you to be part of my life but you can't walk in and take over! It's too late for you to start playing mum. So stop trying"

As I got more and more annoyed with the situation, my chest tightened and I couldn't breathe.

(Lara's POV)

Alex's face changed halfway through her rant and I knew something was wrong.

"Allie what's wrong?" I questioned worried

"Nothing" she gasped

"Is it the baby?"

She didn't reply.

"Alex tell me?" I insisted

"I...c-can't...breathe" she gasped

"Patrick!" I yelled and I ran to catch Alex before she hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

(Patrick's POV)

I rushed down into the kitchen to find Lara leaning over Alex who was laid on the floor. She was a doctor hard as nails and she was crumbling. I grabbed her emergency bag.

"Lara get out the way!" I said

I leaned over putting my cheek to her mouth. She wasn't breathing. There must be fluid on her lungs. I pulled her clothes off making a small incision in her side, then I inserted a tube in and secured it before draining off the fluid.

"Lara call an ambulance!" I yelled

She stood there frozen.

"Lara!" I yelled

She grabbed the phone and fumbled with the buttons while I started CPR. I finally got her breathing again. Nikki arrived with Josh. We went in the ambulance with Alex. Lara just sat there frozen.

(Alex's POV)

What was going on? There was something in my side that was uncomfortable and I reached down to pull it out.

"No that needs to stay there" Patrick said

"Mum?" I grumbled "Tell her...tell...i'm...sorry"

"Don't speak" Lara said

"I-I...didn't...mean...it" I said gasping

"I know"

I faded out again.

(Lara's POV)

Alex was rushed to theatre and before I saw her again I met my grandaughter, only 6 months old she was premature but fighting like both her parents. Luke has woken up but Alex was still in theatre. She'd developed a bleed internally which risked her life and her daughter's.

I stayed with the baby girl. I felt it was my duty not only was she my grandaughter but I'd failed with Alex. Luke was just as stubborn as Alex and insisted on being with his daughter.

(Alex's POV)

I woke up to find myself laid flat staring up at the ceiling. It hurt so badly that tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. The pain was in my chest and it was making it harder to breathe. Each breathe came out as a small, barely audiable sob that I couldn't contain. I looked to my side to see Lara.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"It...hurts"

"I know sweetheart, I'll get you some painkillers, just take some deep breathes...try and breathe through it. It'll stop you getting an infection"

She got a syringe and injected it into my IV.

"How's Luke doing?" I asked removing the mask from my face.

"He's awake and he's with your daughter" she smiled

"Daughter? I have a daughter? Is she okay?" I questioned my joy turning to worry

"She's fine. She's a fighter"

"I want to see her"

"In a while. You need to rest" She said

"Please." I pleaded

"Alex you've just had surgery"

"5 minutes? Please..." I begged

She sighed and finally gave up.

"Okay but I'll bring her to you"

"Can you do that? Doesn't she need to stay in the baby unit?"

"She's early but she's breathing on her own so it should be okay. I'll go and get her" Lara smiled walking towards the door.

"Mum?" I asked just as she reached it and she turned

"yeah?" she asked calmly but the smile on her face gave it all away

"Thank you"

She left and came back a few minutes later, holding my daughter. Luke was with her and Patrick. Lara handed her to me. As soon as I saw her little face everything went away...the pain...everything.

"Have you decided on a name?" Patrick asked

I looked at Luke.

"It's your choice baby" Luke said

"Holly...Holly Pendle" I smiled, holding her

Luke kissed my head. I groaned in pain.

"Come on that's enough for today" Lara said

"I'm fine" I insisted

"No your not. You just won't admit it. You need to rest. Alex come on we had a deal?"

"Okay" I sighed. I kissed her head and handed her over.

(Lara's POV)

Patrick and Luke took Holly back to SCBU. It didn't take long for an exhausted Alex to fall asleep once her pain was under control. After half an hour I was begining to worry where the boys had got to. Patrick poked his head in.

"Lara" he called almost silently.

He flicked his head back motioning for me to go outside.

"What's going on? Where have you been?" I questioned

"In resus"

"Why? What happened?" I asked suddenly worried "Are you okay? Where's Luke?"

"He collapsed when we were on our way back from SCBU. Went into cardic arrest..."

"He didn't make it..." I finished

I looked at the still sleeping Alex, she looked so peaceful. How was I going to tell her he was gone?


	6. Chapter 6

(Alex's POV)

After Lara and Patrick dropped the bombshell I just laid there staring at the ceiling. The tears stung my eyes. How could this be true? He wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't. I couldn't even bring myself to say his name or even think it. What was I supposed to do with Holly? There must have been a mix up...Luke. MY Luke. Was not dead...

I bet this was some sick plot so me and Holly would go and live with them. Well it wasn't happening! We had a home. Our home. With Luke. I didn't want to believe it but I just knew it was true. My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest and crushed and my lungs they were being strangled. Like I was falling apart the binding that kept me together was gone.

What did I do now?

(Lara's POV)

It was awful watching Alex. She wasn't grieving or sad or angry. She was just blank, it was like she was arguing with herself to try and find an answer...a lie because the truth was too painful to bare. She wouldn't speak to me or Patrick. I wished I could make itall go away or at least bare the pain for her. But I couldn't and it broke my heart.

Patrick wrapped his arms around me as we stood outside the glass doors watching. I curled into his chest. I didn't know what i'd do if I ever lost him. We went up to SCBU to check on Holly and give Alex some space.

(Alex's POV)

The pain was unbearable as I sat up tearing leads from my body but it was nothing compared to what I was feeling inside. That pain almost made the unbearable pain...bearable. I didn't need pity or sympathy, what good was that to me?

3 days passed and I didn't remember any of them. I spent everyday drinking, drunk or passed out. Then i'd wake up and repeat the cycle. My phone beeped again and I checked the screen.

24 voicemails

31 missed calls

19 messages

They came round to the flat but I just locked the doors and closed the blinds. I found a bottle of vodka in the cupboard. Luke and I had bought loads on the internet for parties and stuff. It wasn't like i'd need it now. I slid down against the wall in the hallway and began to drink once again.

(Lara's POV)

I'd tried everywhere. Hospitals, school, home, the flat. I didn't know where else to go. I was about to leave the flat and call the police when I heard a noise coming from inside. A bottle smashing. I banged on the door.

"Alex! Open the door!" I yelled

No reply. I kicked the door in and found her laying on the ground. The pile of vodka bottles near her all empty. I shook her.

"Alex how much have you had to drink?" I asked but I barely got a groan in response. I pulled out my phone.

"I'm Dr Lara Stone, from Holby City ED I need an ambulance to 19 brookes close, Rochdale"

Not only had she drunken her weight in vodka and probably poisoned herself but she'd had some strong medication in hospital and I didn't know what else she'd taken.

(Patrick's POV)

They wouldn't let me or Lara treat Alex. I was annoyed because the only other free doctor was Simon Kaminski. I hated that guy, he'd been after Lara ever since he got here. I found it very amusing when Alex threw up down his front. Simon being Simon just saw it as another opportunity and stripped his shirt off. He turned and smirked at me. That was low even for him.

I crashed through the doors and grabbed him as he was about to pull on some scrubs. I dragged him out of resus.

"Patrick leave it" Lara pleaded but I couldn't

I pinned him up against the wall.

"What the hell is going on!?" A voice bellowed from behind us

It was none other than our glorious leader. I let go of Simon.

"Do I need to remind you that this is a hospital. Not a boxing ring"

"Fine but I don't want him treating Alex" I told Harry

"Simon go and change. Patrick get a coffee, calm down"

(Lara's POV)

Harry took over Alex's treatment, it was the worst feeling in the world...not being able to help her myself. When Harry had done all he could I was allowed to sit with her. She was conscious but not really with it. She was on a drip to try and thin out the alcohol. I took her hand.

"Hey, it's me. I need you to hang in there okay? Because no matter what you're feeling or however much you hate me right now, it's okay and we'll get through it together. I promise. And when your better, you, me, Patrick and Holly are going to take a holiday. To Melbourne. I know your upset about Luke but this won't help. Talk to us we can help"

She looked at me her bright blue eyes seemed to have gone out.

"I'm giving Holly up" she broke the news to me

(Alex's POV)

"You need to think about this" Lara said

"It's all I have done! And don't tell me it's wrong because you're a hypocrite. I'm not ready. I can't look after her"

Lara didn't really speak to me after that conversation and soon after I phone social services. She was better off that way and I knew it.


End file.
